Talk:Heart of Glory (episode)
Android aura Early in the episode, when Geordie and Picard are discussing the view that Geordie sees with his VISOR, Geordie mentions that Data has an aura because he is an android. Quite why this would be is bizarre to begin with; Geordie's VISOR is supposed to detect EM radiation, which would imply that Data somehow distorts the radiation around him, or that he emits radiation not in the visible spectrum that is diffracted by air around him. Disregarding that, wouldn't it mean that Geordie should have noticed the android version of Juliana Tainer in ? This isn't necessarily a mistake, as the Juliana android could have been built so as not to produce this aura. Can anyone suggest what could cause the aura to begin with, and how it might be dampened in the Juliandroid? – Pesky 20:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Geordie's statement that it occurs because he is an android is speculation on his part anyway. Data at this point is considered unique. The only other android we have seen is Lore, considered to be virtually identical to data in all physical respects. This may be a phenomena that is common only to Data-like androids. My other theory is simple electrostatic charge due to Data's circuitry, etc. His "skin" may not have been designed to block this out, either as an oversight or just because it wasn't considered necessary. The Julia android may have had this change in order to appear as human as possible, even to blind people who see everything by EM radiation ;). Wheatleya 15:55, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Klingon Cruiser Displays the Emblem of the Federation Why does the klingon cruiser display both the Klingon emblem any the Federation emblem? The klingons do not belong to the Federation, ande even thought there is an alliance, federation ships do not display klingon emblems. Wheatleya 15:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :That's never explained. I pointed it out in the continuity section a while back, but somebody deleted it. Starfleetjedi 01:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed the following speculation: * This is the only episode in which a fully functional phaser is built using parts hidden on one's uniform. Therefore, it is unknown whether the phaser is a custom weapon or whether phaser parts are built into every Klingon uniform.--31dot 23:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::*''...(although in this episode, the image on the screen uses all the various spectrum images that Geordi presumably saw, while in the film, the image appeared the same as normal human vision. In the same scene, La Forge claims androids emit a certain "aura" when seen through his VISOR, but in , Juliana Tainer hides the fact that she is an android and La Forge makes no mention of an aura. '' :The first part seems rather nitpickish since the episode was supposed to be what geordi saw while the movie they wanted to see the visual spectrum. The second part...stated in the episode she emitted false human readings and his visor obviously didn't pick up the "aura" of the android... — Morder 05:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Removed as a nitpick: In a scene where Worf communicates with the Klingon captain, the overhead microphones can be seen accidentally entering the shot.--31dot 09:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Actress running into Korris What is the name of the young actress running into Korris? :this one? Another? When did she run into Korris? -- sulfur 13:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That might be the mother of the girl. I ment the child who ran into Korris from the turbolift, was picked up by him and then handed to Worf. Worf handed the girl back to her mother. Rineke 09:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Act Five In Act Five it is stated that: "Worf says that won't happen. He pulls out his phaser and points it at Korris" and "Korris says he has become weak like the humans, and goes to shoot Worf" The bolded statements are not true from what I can see. They are not aiming at each other at any moment up until Worf shoots Korris. If somebody else confirms this maybe those staments can be removed. Klingon Death Ritual Why does Background Info: Continuity state that this is the sixth time the ritual is seen, whereas the article on the ritual itself speculates this is the first? There were no depictions of it in TOS, and there's no mention in the ritual article of it appearing in ENT, even if we try to allow for it chronologically. Or was this part of the article vandalized? 08:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :The note appears to have been changed without explanation in Feb. Thanks for pointing this out, I have changed it back.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Goof or Continuity in the death ritual scene in sickbay, the wounded Klingon's head wound has red blood, is this a goof or had Klingon blood being purple not entered into continuity at this time? --Space cadet (talk) 14:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC)